A user of a user device (e.g., a smartphone) may find that he or she suddenly and unexpectedly needs support from one or more other individuals. For example, a user might experience a medical event (e.g., a heart attack, stroke, etc.) and require immediate medical assistance. Similarly, user might be attacked and need the help of the police department. Typically, a user would use his or her smartphone to call for help from emergency services (e.g., by contacting the police, fire department, ambulance, etc.). In some cases, however, a user might be unable to use a smartphone (e.g., if he or she is unconscious or otherwise unable to speak or use the smartphone). Moreover, emergency service individuals might be located a substantial distance away from the user, and, as a result, the amount of time it would take them to respond to his or her request could be substantial.
Accordingly, methods and mechanisms to efficiently, accurately, and/or automatically facilitate location based support request messages responsive to alert recommendations may be provided in accordance with some embodiments described herein.